l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1128
}} Events * Hida Yakamo becomes Crab Clan Champion. * A severe draught affects the viability of the Senpet Empire. * The Izaku family is founded. * The Scorpion Clan is restored. * Yogo Masuhiro becomes the Yogo Daimyo. * The Naganori family is founded. * The Rokugo family is founded. * The Wasp Clan joins the Mantis Clan as the Tsuruchi family. * Miya Satoshi's treachery is exposed and Miya Yoto is reinstated as Miya Daimyo. * Ichiro Kihongo become the Badger Clan Champion. * The Tashimi family is founded. * The Green Blade Dojo is founded. Month of the Hare * A number of unusual supernatural incidents occur across Rokugan during the New Year's Festival. ** Tani Hitokage is attacked by an army of undead, which is defeated by an unknown gaijin with a single word. ** The Oracle of Water appears near Shiro Usagi and announces that the Hare Clan's return is near. ** The Ki-Rin is discovered near Kyuden Isawa but turns its face away from the Elemental Council. ** A thousand-foot plume of green flame erupts near the ruins of Kyuden Bayushi, but the investigating Imperial Legions find no trace of fire. * The Unicorn Clan retreats from Beiden Pass, which allows for Toturi's Army to move south. * A massive Crab army attacks Otosan Uchi from the sea. ** Empress Bayushi Kachiko attempts to flee the Imperial Palace but is halted by Togashi Yokuni, who tells her that the Emperor has been possessed by Fu Leng. ** Hida Yakamo and Hida Kisada enter the Imperial Palace, where Hantei XXXIX grievously wounds Kisada. After the two Crab generals flee the palace, their Shadowlands allies betray them and attack the Crab, forcing them into a hasty retreat. Month of the Dragon * Ikoma Ujiaki takes command of the Lion Clan during Matsu Tsuko disappearance. * Kuni Yori opens the Black Scroll A Terrible Oath sacrificing all the Crab within Otosan Uchi who do not follow the Hantei. * Lion Clan Champion Matsu Tsuko commits seppuku at the camp of Toturi's Army, where she tells Toturi that only he can unite the Lion Clan against the corrupted Emperor. Toturi serves as her second. * Otaku Kamoko and Iuchi Karasu's forces arrive at Shiro Shiba, where they inform the troubled Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu of the undead Phoenix samurai that attacked the Unicorn. * The Dark Moto, led by Moto Tsume, begin attacking the holdings of the Unicorn Clan and manage to kill Moto family daimyo Moto Terumori. * Bayushi Kachiko orders the Scorpion Clan, which has been in hiding across the Empire since the failed Scorpion Coup, to hunt down any Shadowlands beasts they encounter. Month of the Serpent * Toturi marches his army towards Shinden Asahina, where he hopes to prevent the temple's destruction by the False Hoturi. Alongside Toturi rides Mirumoto Daini and a force of Naga warriors, Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko and the Emerald Magistrates, and Doji Hoturi himself. Takuan is left behind in charge of the Beiden Pass. * Yogo Junzo and the Shadowlands Horde begins to sack the temples of the Brotherhood of Shinsei in hopes of killing Shinsei's descendant. * The Four Temples is overwhelmed and destroyed by Yogo Junzo's army. * Kitsu Motso rallies much of the leaderless Lion Clan behind his banner, although Ikoma Ujiaki and Ikoma Tsanuri continue to stand with the Emperor. * Shiro Shiba is sacked by Yogo Junzo's army, but the castle escapes destruction thanks to the assistance of Otaku Kamoko and Iuchi Karasu's task force. Month of the Horse * The Battle of Bloodied Honor takes place outside Shinden Asahina, where the False Hoturi falls to Doji Hoturi's blade, leading to a rout of the Shadowlands forces shortly thereafter. * Hida Yakamo, hiding in a cave near Otosan Uchi with the wounded Hida Kisada, is given the Jade Hand by Togashi Yokuni to replace Yakamo's Claw. * Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni returns publicly to the Dragon Clan. His return is followed by a noticeable increase in Dragon samurai and shugenja throughout the Empire. * Mirumoto bushi and Togashi ise zumi spread out across the northern half of Rokugan to defend the Brotherhood of Shinsei from Yogo Junzo's horde. * The Battle of Blackened Ground takes place at Kyuden Isawa, where the forces of Yogo Junzo capture the Black Scrolls in the castle and set the rest ablaze while Shiba Ujimitsu leads the retreat. Month of the Goat * The Crane Clan expends much of its treasury to hire groups of ronin (a good number of which are former Scorpion) and enlist the aid of Yoritomo's Alliance. * The Battle at Benten Seido takes place near Benten Seido, where Yoritomo's Alliance proves its power by driving off a large Shadowlands force from the temple. * The corrupted Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke rampages across much of the Phoenix lands, heading south. Month of the Monkey * Toturi's Army rallies at Beiden Pass and forms an alliance with the Crab Clan. * Otaku Kamoko and Iuchi Karasu's task force engages the Dark Moto outside Kyuden Tonbo. During the battle, the task force manages to kill Moto Sada and Moto Tsume, after which the remaining Dark Moto retreat. * The Hooded Ronin is captured by a group of oni while travelling through the Phoenix lands. * Gazuk, the bakemono monk, finds a group of samurai who free the Hooded Ronin from his captors. Month of the Rooster * Akodo Kage's daisho is stolen from Shiro Shinjo. * The remainder of the decimated Badger Clan joins forces with Toturi's Army. * The Unicorn Clan mobilizes legions of ashigaru, and under Otaku Kamoko's command they manage to push the Dark Moto back to the Shadowlands. Month of the Dog * Naka Kuro stops teaching Morito Tokei, saying there is nothing left for him to teach his apprentice. Tokei moves to Nanashi Mura to guard the city. * The Kolat establish a foothold in the underworld of Ryoko Owari Toshi while Bayushi Kachiko's agents are distracted by their hunt against the Shadowlands. * Alhundro Cornejo, the gaijin explosives expert working for the Mantis Clan, disappears. * A number of prophecies made by Asako Yurito are discovered. * The Agasha family and the Isawa family create the Izaku vassal family to store and maintain all the magical knowledge that has escaped the devastation wrought by Yogo Junzo's hordes. Month of the Boar * Bayushi Goshiu frees the prisoners from Otosan Uchi's dungeons and leads them outside the city, where they meet up with Crab forces. Goshiu's descriptions of the tactical arrangements of Yogo Junzo's defences prove useful to the Crab generals. * Suzume Yugoki becomes Sparrow Clan Champion following the death of Suzume Kashira. * Utsuei and a band of Akodo ronin go missing near the ruins of Morikage Toshi. Month of the Rat * Emperor Hantei XXXIX cancels his Winter Court for the second year in a row. * Hida Tsuru holds a mock Winter Court outside the ruins of Kyuden Doji, which is soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans begin uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. * Shiba Tsukune confronts the Elemental Masters for their corruption and slays Tadaka no Oni, freeing the portion of Tadaka's soul it held. * A massive Shadowlands army overruns Razor of the Dawn Castle and breaches the Kaiu Wall. The army heads straight for Otosan Uchi, pursued by Hida O-Ushi's forces. Month of the Ox * The Battle of Sokustel Forest takes place, where Yogo Junzo's forces are ambushed by Yoritomo's Alliance and suffer heavy losses until Yoritomo retreats towards Otosan Uchi. * Morito Tokei sacrifices himself to defeat an army of oni attacking Nanashi Mura. * Second Day of Thunder The armies of the Great Clans, as well as forces from Yoritomo's Alliance, the Naga and the Brotherhood of Shinsei, march on Otosan Uchi. ** The Mantis Clan is recognized as a Great Clan by the assembled Clan Champions. ** The Yoritomo family is founded. ** Toturi convinces Ikoma Tsanuri to join his forces against the corrupted Emperor, reuniting the Lion Clan. ** Homare, the East Wall of Otosan Uchi itself attacks the Tainted defenders of Otosan Uchi and creates an opening to allow the Crane forces through. ** The Broken Shinbone Tribe unleashes a number of mujina upon the Shadowlands forces. ** Hida Yakamo and Yakamo no Oni duel each other, only to have Mirumoto Hitomi intervene and slay the oni herself. ** The Isha becomes the new Qamar. ** Otaku Kamoko's forces engage Yogo Junzo's horde, where the Shadowlands beasts suffer surprising losses to the Unicorn ashigaru. Yogo Junzo himself is trampled by Kamoko's steed and destroyed. ** Tetsuya, Master of the Four Temples, sacrifices himself to defeat Kyojin, Yogo Junzo's yojimbo. His defeat allows the coalition forces to take the North Wall of Otosan Uchi. ** Isawa Tsuke falls fully to the madness of the Taint and manages to slay Isawa Tomo and Isawa Uona before he is stopped by Shiba Ujimitsu's sacrifice. Isawa Tadaka and the monk Suana use their magic and kiho to purify Tsuke's soul, which then passes to Yomi. ** The Seven Thunders and the Hooded Ronin confront Fu Leng, who has possessed the body of Hantei XXXIX, inside the Imperial Palace. ** The 12th Black Scroll is opened by Mirumoto Hitomi after the death of Togashi Yokuni, making Fu Leng mortal. ** Bayushi Kachiko manages to blind Fu Leng, allowing Toturi and the mortally wounded Doji Hoturi to slay the dark Kami. With the death of Fu Leng, the Clan War ends. * The Scorpion Clan is reinstated as a Great Clan. * Doji Kuwanan becomes Crane Clan Champion. * Hitomi becomes Dragon Clan Champion. * The Hitomi family is founded. * Ikoma Tsanuri becomes the Lion Clan Champion. * Togashi Hoshi becomes Togashi family daimyo. * Isawa Taeruko becomes Master of Earth. * Shiba Tsukune becomes Phoenix Clan Champion. * The Isawa school opens its doors to any shugenja who swear fealty to the Phoenix Clan. * The Unicorn Clan is granted the stewardship of Ryoko Owari Toshi. * Kuni Yori escapes to the Shadowlands with the severed head of the last Hantei. Battles * The Crab Clan storm Otosan Uchi, Month of the Ox. * Battle of Phoenix's Flight, Month of the Serpent. * Battle of Bloodied Honor, Month of the Horse. * Battle of Blackened Ground, also called Battle at Isawa Palace, Month of the Horse. * Battle at Benten Seido, Month of the Goat. * Battle of Sokustel Forest, Month of the Ox. * Second Day of Thunder, the ninth day of the Month of the Ox. Births * Emonji * Hiruma Masagaro * Hiruma Todori Deaths * Asako Ishio in the Month of the Ox * Asako Togama in the Month of the Ox * Asako Yurito in the Month of the Serpent * Aseth * Bayushi Shoju (Reanimated) * Doji Ameiko * Doji Hoturi in the Month of the Ox * Doji Yosai in the Month of the Ox * False Hoturi in the Month of the Horse * Hamuko * Hantei XXXIX / Fu Leng in the Month of the Ox * Hida Amoro, second death, in the Month of the Ox * Hiruma Kage * Ichiro Hideo * Ichiro Koturi * Ikoma Ujiaki in the Month of the Ox * Isawa Tadaka in the Month of the Ox * Isawa Tomo in the Month of the Ox * Isawa Tsuke in the Month of the Ox * Isawa Ujina * Isawa Uona in the Month of the Ox * Kaiu Osuki * Kita in the Month of the Ox * Kuni Yori, becomes undead. * Kyojin in the Month of the Ox * Matsu Imura in the Month of the Ox * Matsu Tsuko in the Month of the Dragon * Mirumoto Yukihira in the Month of the Ox * Miya Satoshi * Moto Terumori in the Month of the Dragon * Otomo Kisagarasu in the Month of the Hare, becoming an undead * Qamar in the Month of the Ox * Seppun Dozan * Seppun Ishikawa in the Month of the Ox * Shiba Gojiko in the Month of the Serpent * Shiba Ujimitsu in the Month of the Ox * Shinjo Suritoshi in the Month of the Ox * Suzume Kashira in the Month of the Boar * Tadaka no Oni in the Month of the Rat * Tantoko (date approximate) * Tetsuya in the Month of the Ox * Togashi Gaijutsu * Togashi Yokuni / Togashi in the Month of the Ox * Tokiuji in the Month of the Ox * Yakamo no Oni in the Month of the Ox * Yogo Junzo in the Month of the Ox * Yotsu Seiki in the Month of the Ox Category:Timelines